In a typical ultrasound examination, an ultrasound operator interfaces with four primary elements: a patient, a transducer which sends and receives ultrasound signals, an ultrasound generator, and a display device for presenting ultrasound images and interface messages. With typical ultrasound systems, the display device has very limited positioning in relation to the size and weight of the ultrasound generator, and, as a result, operator ergonomics are compromised.
The most common ultrasound system uses an ultrasound system cart to carry the ultrasound generator and a cathode ray tube (CRT) display device, which rests on top of the cart (usually at the operator's eye level), to present generated ultrasound images. To use this system to perform an ultrasound examination, the operator positions the cart near the patient. Because of patient positioning and the physical layout of the examination room, the CRT display and cart are not optimally positioned for preferred operator ergonomics for performing the ultrasound examination. Accordingly, the operator must frequently turn his head from the patient to the CRT display during the course of the examination. This may cause body strain, increased operator fatigue, and loss of efficiency.
The size and weight of the CRT display device raise the center of gravity of the cart. To ensure stability in static and dynamic conditions, the cart must exhibit certain structure requirements to respond to the high center of gravity, resulting in larger cart sizes to ensure acceptable stability limits. Even as ultrasound generators become smaller, a large cart footprint is typically implemented to meet stability requirements. This prohibits a highly compact, portable ultrasound system.
Another ultrasound imaging system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,658. In this system, a lap-top computer with a flat panel display is used for data processing and display of ultrasound images gathered by a coupled scan head. As suggested by FIG. 3 of this patent, the display has some rotation about a horizontal axis, but it does not appear to be capable of movements greater than 90 degrees from a vertical axis.
In an ultrasound system proposed by Advanced Technology Laboratories, Inc. entitled "Portable Ultrasound Device for Battlefield Trauma," a hand-held device performs transmit/receive beamforming, digital signal processing, and image generation on a flat panel display. This proposed system uses a common housing for the display and generator.
There is, therefore, a need for an ultrasound system that provides increased ease of use.